


[Podfic] I was content enough

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Steve had been thinking of untying it since he entered the room. He could do that sort of thing now, beyond not minding, Tony actively encouraged him.Your wandering hands feel so good.And Steve, he believed him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] I was content enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I was content enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038863) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:59
  * **File type:** MP3 (9MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iIyJDFGcUb7kHV4szCcoRIMyNz_yVHz_/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** I was content enough 
  * **Author:** Missy_dee811
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
